October 7, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The October 7, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on October 7, 2013 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon called out Big Show And now comes the fallout. One night after he singlehandedly sent the WWE Title Match at WWE Battleground to a No Contest with a swing of his fist, Big Show had no choice but to stand and face the music when Stephanie McMahon called him out for a very public – and ruthless – reprimanding on Raw. As it turned out, “The Authority’s” resident queen bee wasn’t so much interested in an explanation as extended humiliation of The World’s Largest Athlete, yet it was Big Show’s attempt to stand his ground that ultimately cost the giant the most. Pushed to the brink by Stephanie, Show finally caved and roared that he interfered in the Battleground main event because Stephanie herself – using Brad Maddox as her mouthpiece – had ordered him to do so. The accusation sent the McMahon heiress’ rage into high gear, and she quickly leveled six slaps to the giant’s face before borrowing her famous father’s signature phrase: “YOU’RE FIRED!” Natalya, JoJo & Eva Marie vs Alicia Fox, Aksana & Rosa Mendes Looks like the Diva “Newbies” are getting the hang of things: Taking the ring alongside their de facto Diva mentor Natalya, “Total Divas” stars Eva Marie & JoJo notched a milestone win in a Six-Diva Tag Team Match on Raw. The unlucky recipients of their wrath were Alicia Fox, Aksana & Rosa Mendes, though the trio of devious Divas took advantage of Eva Marie’s inexperience when the newcomer tagged into the bout. Some quick thinking saved the “Total Divas” when Eva reached Natalya on the apron, and “The Queen of Harts” sealed the deal with a discus clothesline and Sharpshooter to Alicia Fox that earned the reality stars the win. Ricardo Rodriguez vs Alberto Del Rio It's not a typo: One night after his new buddy Rob Van Dam was brutalized into submission by Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez avenged his pal’s (and his own) humiliation when Vickie Guerrero named him the surprise opponent for the World Heavyweight Champion on Raw. Granted, he had some help: A sudden, blockbuster announcement from Vickie left the champion so gobsmacked that Ricardo was able to capitalize, springing a surprise rollup on his former jefe for the 1-2-3. The Essence of Excellence wasn’t about to let his old buddy’s win go unpunished, though, and he quickly cut Ricardo’s celebration short withanother hellacious beatdown of his former ring announcer. Oh, and as for that announcement that left Del Rio so furious? It was Vickie’s announcement of his new No. 1 contender at Hell in a Cell …John Cena. Zack Ryder vs Fandango Fandango danced away with a victory again on Raw, putting his famous feet to good use against a game Zack Ryder in Pittsburgh’s CONSOL Energy Center. After a tight back-and-forth, the furious efforts of The Ultimate Broski brought him within a spiked hair’s breadth of victory when he planted a big boot in the chiseled mug of the dancing fiend, yet Ryder’s euphoria was short-lived. A kick to the head left Ryder face-down on the mat, and Fandango’ soaring leg drop to the back of the broski’s neck put the bout to rest. Results * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: Eva Marie, JoJo & Natalya defeated Aksana, Alicia Fox & Rosa Mendes by submission * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Zack Ryder Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Alicia Fox Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:WWE television episodes